“Bloatware” is a common problem user's experience with their computing devices. Bloatware is a term used to describe unnecessary software that consume storage resources, and may also consume processor resources. Bloatware can come from a number of sources. For example, a newly purchased computing device such as a personal computer, laptop computer, tablet computer or smart phone typically has software pre-installed. While some of the pre-installed software is necessary for the normal operation of the computing device, bloatware is not necessary. Examples of bloatware include trial versions of software and software that includes advertisements for products. Bloatware can cause a computing device to take longer to boot, clutter the desktop, and consume valuable storage space.